Lost on the Net
by blazord-ra
Summary: A dark figure tries to find the site of drowned springs, but gets lost on the net instead


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters there in. So please do not attack me or any other fanfic writers. If we have the time to do this, do you think we're worth enough cash to take to court? ……………Honestly, we're all broke.  
  
Author's Note: This is the result of caffeine, a strange Monday night, and being inspired by a Slayers (which I don't have the rights to) fic called Seyruun High Jinx. So enjoy. I honestly don't know why I put it out here. B.Z.RA  
  
LOST ON THE NET  
  
By: Blazord Ra  
  
It was still raining outside when the figure emerged from the bathroom. His hair was still damp as he pulled o his shirt and re-entered the room from which he came earlier. The man then stopped and admired the girl that still slept there. After a long sigh, and twenty minutes of staring, he decided to get to work.  
  
He walked softly over to the desk and slid the chair out from underneath. Then he cautiously sat down in it with a small creek from its old joints. The figure ceased all movement and looked cautiously at the bed fearing that he had woken her, but she still slept just as soundly. When he was satisfied that she would remain that way, he tapped the spacebar of the computer.  
  
The monitor shot to life with the dazzling colors of the desktop and icons so brightly that it filled the room and the figure waited again for signs of stirring. 'Any sign, is she……………no.' He turned his attention back to the monitor and let his hand rest on the trackball. Then, ever so smoothly, he moved it over and clicked on the Netscape icon. 'Yes, I did it, I'm in!'  
  
He quickly went to work typing in the address when he paused. 'Was that a front slash or a backslash……………I think it was a front slash.' The one concealed in shadow finished the address and hit enter. He nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the world turning round the big N, then the page loaded.  
  
'ACK! NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED! IT MUST HAVE BEEN A BACKSLASH INSTEAD! The figure quickly made the correction to the address when he hit another problem. 'Was it a right arrow or a left……………left!' When he hit enter, the page devoted to rhythmic gymnastics with black roses for wallpaper vanished, and was replaced by that of a raman place with cat and duck wallpaper. 'THIS ISN'T IT EITHER!............IT MUST HAVE BEEN A RIGHT ARROW WITH AN ASTERISK.'  
  
The figure made the proper corrections to the site and it started to load. 'YES,YES THIS HAS TO BE IT, IT JUST HAS TO--'  
  
"Hey there P-CHAN, little piggy wanna surf the web!" the figure knew that voice well.  
  
"Quiet SAOTOME." Ryoga hissed, "I DON'T want to wake Akane."  
  
"I wouldn't want to either if I were looking up what you are on her computer." Said the young male behind him, with black hair worn in a pigtail.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm only going to the site she went to earlLLEEEEAAR……………" Only now did Ryoga look at the screen as the room was suddenly bombarded with light.  
  
"RANMA, WHAT ARE YOU AND RYOGA DOING IN MY ROOM?! AND WITH MY COMPUTER?!" Screamed the young woman in bed wearing yellow pajamas, and holding a large, stainless steel mallet.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, I was here second." Ranma said in his defense as Akane walked past him to look as the screen. Both boys suddenly turned pail when they saw the look on her face.  
  
"RANMA I KNEW YOU WERE PERVERTED, BUT TO EXPOSE INNOCENT RYOGA TO SUCH THINGS! YOU TURN INTO A GIRL FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!"  
  
"THE KIND THAT HATES TOMBOYS AND THINKS YOU"RE UN-CUTE! BESIDES, I DIDN'T GO THERE HE-" Ranma's explanation was cut short by water splashing both men of the curse. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ranma chan shouted.  
  
"TO COOL DOWN YOUR LIBIDDO, I DON'T TRUST YOU NEAR ME OTHERWISE! NOW GO RUN AWAY LIKE RYOGA ALREADY HAS!"  
  
"FINE!" She said, walking out the door, "JUST KEEP ME OUT OF THOSE SICK FANTASIES OF YO-" The slamming of the door quickly cut off what was said. Then the young woman walked over to the computer and passworded the entire thing with the name of the man she was slowly falling for.  
  
'HAH, HE'LL NEVER GUESS THAT!' Then she reclaimed her little black pig and climbed into bed to return to her slumber. 'PANTY SHOTS .COM, HONESTLY!'  
  
Questions? Comments? For those who couldn't figure it out, it was Kodachi's Rhythmic Gymnastics sight and Cat Café Internet Ordering. Pantyshots.com is a real website, those who wish for the site can find it on their own. I was 'Lost on the net' when I found it. Trust me, I didn't want to. Hope you liked it, I was crazy and possessed by Xelloss when I wrote it. Xelloss is in a box that Lina carries on Gourry's back. Amelia says that is unjust as Zel sighs. Can I make them go away now? If anyone finds this note, I am being held hostage in Seyruun by a crazy woman…..  
  
Martine: HEY, YOU! THE MIGHTLY ZONGLEMASTER COMMANDS YOU TO STOP THAT!  
  
sorry. 


End file.
